Ultraman Zero
1= |-| 2= is the son of Ultraseven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. His training ultimately led to his redemption in his battle with Belial. He is considered one of the strongest Ultras in history. History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie A long time ago, Zero was known as a young warrior with an unlimited potential but has no awareness of his true origin. Desired for more power, he attempted to take the Plasma Spark but was stopped by Ultraseven, followed by the rest of the Ultra Brothers dragging him out of the tower. Zero is first seen wearing the Techtor Gear armor and training with Ultraman Leo on K76, the planet he was sent to after being banished. When Pigmon was in danger, Zero decided to save it rather than continue his battle with Leo. Leo and Ultraman King then revealed to him that protecting lives is the purpose of an Ultra. When Seven exiled him, he was actually saving Zero from touching the Plasma Spark and thus preventing him from a fate similar to Ultraman Belial's. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. to K76, King and Leo revealed to Zero that Seven was his father. King declared Zero redeemed and freed him from his armor so he could join the fight against Belial. Zero arrived only to have a mortally wounded Seven die in his arms. The young Ultra was enraged and destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself, seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora, it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father again. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero A distortion in space brought Zero to Planet Chain where he discovered the Alien Salome's factory and learned of their invasion plot. He attempted to destroy it with help from dimensionally displaced alternate versions of the ZAP SPACY crew, but found resistance in the form of Imitation Ultra Brothers. After a week had passed, Hiroshi Hyuga and Rei answered a distress call and their ship was drawn into the dimension containing Planet Chain. Zero saved the two of them from Mecha Gomora, and then encountered a robotic clone of himself called Darklops Zero. Zero fought him and ended up being banished by Darklops Zero to another dimension. Zero attempted to escape the dimension but was prevented from doing so by Imitations Ultraman and Ultraseven. Leo arrived to help Zero and they destroyed the imitation Ultras with a Double Flasher. Zero exited the dimension and, along with Rei's Gomora, won against Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero ended up self-destructing and destroying Planet Chain, forcing everyone to flee. Zero helped the Space Pendragon escape the dimension and flew back with Leo to the Land of Light. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire When the Land of Light was invaded by Delusts battleships, Zero was among the resistance and effortlessly killed them, until the real trouble appears in the form of mass-produced Darklops. With the help from his father, Seven, they managed to cleanse the army. A part from the Darklops was salvaged in a meeting of the Space Garrisons, where they deduced that its technology was created from somewhere in the other world. Zero accepted the offer to venture on the source, and his father gave him the Ultra Zero Bracelet that allowed him to transform three times in that other dimension. Thanks to his fellow Land of Light residents, he arrived in the dimension which believed to be the source of the Darklops. He landed on a small quarry on a planet, and helped the miners defending against several Legionoids. With Run, a mine enforcer dying and Zero running out of power, he took Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels he became allies with several characters including Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Zero also battled against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. But as it seemed that he and his group reached the Shield of Baraji, it crumbled to dust. In the end, Zero was captured and his Ultra Zero Eye were held in Belial's hands. It was then Mirror Knight leapt from his tear and rescued him, regaining the Ultra Eye and transformed into Ultraman Zero again but Belial's final trump card was by absorbing the collected Emeralds and transformed into the gigantic Arch Belial, easily pummeling Zero, even when reinforcements came to help. In a last effort, Zero and Mirror Knight tried to shield the others from Belial's Deathcium Shot and ultimately lost his life from exhaustion. Not intent on losing and now understanding the purpose of the Shield of Baraji, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, Zero is revived and brought forth by Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baraji onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero. The other giants distract Belial to give Zero some time to charge seal him, thus liberating invaded planets from Belial's forces. With the defeat of Belial, Zero left with Run fully revived. Zero formed a new alliance, calling it the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere manned by Beatstar, which kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glenfire broke into the sphere and fought it. They emerged six days later via Mirror Knight's reflection ability and saved Emerana, Rei and Hyuga before encountering Jean-killer. After Emerana and the ZAP Spacy duo saved Jean-bot from his brainwashing, the robot persuaded his "younger brother" Jean-killer to join their side, which succeeded with Emerana's help. With the Ultra Brothers stopped the Beatstar Celestial Sphere from colliding Planet Bram, the team proceed to storm his tower. Leaving his comrades with the rest of the army, Zero marched further and face Beatstar before he was assisted by Jean-killer, piloted by Hyuga himself. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fear that living-life form will turn evil like his creators. After everything is over Jean-killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined the team as well. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save the Universe again. Ultraman Saga Special DVD After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Zero arrived on a deserted planet where he fought Zetton. Afterwards he defeated him, but Alien Bat appeared to take Zetton for his plan & created an Anti Ultra Field so Zero's energy would drain quicker and brought Birdon to kill Zero. However Zoffy arrives to assist Zero and lets him borrow his Ultra Converter to regain his energy and both Ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Zoffy informed Zero about Alien Bat's plan on an alternate Earth and Zero used Ultimate Zero to get there. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he traveled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. After discovering the planet's lack of population, he then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Nozomu Taiga, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy first. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refused to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Ultraman Dyna failed to protect them. After their encounter with Musashi and Team U, the two were lead to how Alien Bat had kidnapped almost an entirety of populations to empower his Hyper Zetton. During Gubila and Gomess (S)'s attack, Taiga's refusal to cooperate and Zero's forced transformation rendered the giant 5 meter short. Although Zero managed to get Cosmos to tame them, Bat killed the monsters for their failure and sent Hyper Zetton to attack the Team U base the next day. It was during this time where the two finally put aside their differences and Taiga managed to transform into Zero. Alongside Cosmos, the two storm Zetton's nest, allowing Takeru and Anna to restore Asuka/Dyna at the expense of her own life. The three Ultras combine their powers for Ultimate Zero to deliver the final blow but Alien Bat fuses his ship with his Hyper Zetton to form Imago Hyper Zetton, successfully overpowering the Ultras and killing Zero. As the three Ultra Host stood up again, their bravery allows them to fuse their Ultras into Ultraman Saga, therefore killing both the monster and alien for good while restoring the kidnapped populations. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet Earth were turned back on. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1 While journeying in the Monster Graveyard, he was attacked by several monsters sent by Alien Bat. Zero used his LunaMiracle and StrongCorona modes to defeat them. The mastermind appears as Alien Bat, who unveils his monsters as the four beasts of hell. In against EX Red King, he was forced in a one-sided battle after being forced to wear the Techtor Gear Hatred but escaped from it via StrongCorona and defeated the monster when it try to attack a helpless Pigmon. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat. Facing phantom copies of his Mode Changes, Zero finally countered their surprise attack, therefore killing the true enemy Galberos. Soon he went against Gan Q and Bemstar, simultaneously kill them by exploiting their new powers. It was then that Alien Bat made his move and absorbed the Four Beast of Hell as his antibodies, fighting the Ultra in his giant size while gaining the knowledge Zero's movements. Bat as well revealed that his life is linked to Pigmon, forcing Zero on the mercy of the alien until he heard Pigmon's cries and understood what the little creature was trying to tell him. Before Bat could slice the Ultra with his sword, Zero split into his Mode Changes, using Luna Miracle to expel the deceased monsters' spirit from Bat and save Pigmon while Strong Corona delivers the finisher blow. Reuniting with Ultimate Force Zero, the Ultra finally know the purpose of his new power as they left. Part 2 After dealing with King Silvergon's attack on Fanegon People's planet, Zero was told by Mother of Ultra that trouble had befallen his team, and in the Mighty Base they found that Mirror Knight and Glen Fire had been turned into bronze. Fortunately Zero had sensed something was wrong and expose "Mother of Ultra" to be Alien Hipporito. The evil alien noted how Zero's hand was turned to bronze and boasted before Zero used the same hand and Strong-Corona mode to beat him senseless, knocking him out of base and into an asteroid before finishing him of with the Garnate Buster. With the alien destroyed, Zero's hand turned back to normal but before he could go check on his friends he was set upon by an Alien Temperor and Tyrant. To make things worse, Alien Groza and Alien Deathre join Temperor in a competition to defeat Zero before the young Ultra's comrades appear and kept the aliens occupied, leaving Zero to save Pigmon from Mefilas Surai. Beaten but not destroyed Surai announced the entrance to the power behind the Darkness Five. As lightning struck the top of a nearby mountain Zero and Pigmon spied the form of Armored Darkness, who was revealed to be Belial, who was resurrected from death by possessing said armor. After fighting in a heated battle, Belial possess Zero into Zero Darkness and slayed his comrades with Zero's own powers. The young Ultra can only watch in helpless and falls into despair but moments before Belial could kill Pigmon, Zero stopped him and transformed into Shining Ultraman Zero. With his new power, the Ultra expelled Belial and turn back time in the local area. The other members of the Ultimate Force Zero were revived, and they all headed back to the base with Pigmon, their new team member. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Zero participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with his father & the Ultra Brothers but, with other Ultras from other universes and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth. After Ginga defeated Lugiel, all of the Ultras & Kaiju returned to normal & went back home. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! After Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Etelgar at Planet Juran, Ultraman Zero pursued him. But Etelgar escaped, leaving Zero with excuse that Zero would be his main dish (last target). He soon able to chase Etelgar to Earth, but after meeting Ginga and Victory, Zero called them to pass a trial so they would be able to use Ultra Fusion Brace which given from Ultra King. He later helped Ultraman Ginga Victory and the Heisei Ultras against Etelgar, but like most of them, he was forced to fight an Eteldummy of his nemesis: Ultraman Belial. Ultraman X Zero was hunting Alien Nackle Bandero in space after the alien was reported for being a thief and an arms dealer. He tracked Bandero to Earth and faced him when Ultraman X battled both alien and Black King. After he managed to severe Black King's horn, Zero tried to chase Bandero by attacking him but X stopped him, since Bandero also brought a human escort. Using Rui's SOS message, Zero managed to find her at Planet Gilmo, and after a small conversation with X, he departed first, attacking Bandero and Black King Drill Custom. X arrived late with Ultraman Zero Armor, a copy of his Ultimate Aegis and the two defeated both alien-monster pair. Zero departed and wishes to meet X again in the future. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Zero battled a Tsurugi Demaaga in Shanghai, China and ended up destroying it with his Wide Zero Shot after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After saying farewell to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Zero gave his friend a love hand symbol and a smile flash while quickly saying hello and goodbye before he left with the other Cyber Card Ultras. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman was the one that sealed away Maga-Pandon, the King Demon Beast of Fire, in ancient times. Zero's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster and was used in present times to assume Ultraman Orb's Hurricane Slash form. In the final episode, his card was manifested in the real world to help Orb finish off Magata no Orochi by combining their finishers. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After hearing of Mulnau's plot, Zero set out to find Gai Kurenai to inform him on the situation. When arriving in Hawaii, Gai's current location, he found Ultraman Orb battling a revived Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and then told Orb the situation. After hearing this, Orb set out to stop Mulnau before the entire world was turned into jewelry. Ultra Fight Orb Sent by the Space Garrison to investigate a strange energy in Planet Yomi, Zero encountered Juda Spectre and Mecha Gomora before Ultraman Orb helped him defeating both villains. Not long after, the two were visited by the mastermind Reibatos, who revived six monsters before leaving. Having at least destroyed two of them, Zero had Orb tail the villain before Jack, Seven and Zoffy came to his aid. With Orb fail to intercept the villain, Zero and Seven sent him into the Shining Field to train him. Ultraman Geed Ultraman Zero will appear in this series. He comes to Earth with Geed but due to a previous battle, his power diminished and possibly ruined his Ultimate Bracelet. He would soon bonded with Reito Igaguri, an office worker who risk his life to protect a child from traffic accident, therefore saving his life. Initially preferring to watch the battle from afar, Zero's impatient force Reito to join Geed as well. Other media Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Compilation Zero appeared in this short film where he was patrolling around the space and was sucked into a field of Minus energy by Yapool that connected to several other realities, hence why he met other Ultras from different continuities. In the end he defeated Yapool with, who was suspected to be an alternate version, Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave mode. After the battle was over, Zero awakes and thinks that it was all a dream when Mirror Knight communicates with him through his Ultra Brace as Zero decides to return to the UFZ Base, unknowingly that Tiga and Dyna had watched him from far distance. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Zero is the main navigator for Ultraman Retsuden. Hfghbggrbbrgd.jpg Hugging highlight .jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Zero reappears again as host of Shin Ultraman Retsuden. In episode 9, Zero and Glen Fire state that the Dark Spark War took place in an alternative universe, thus further cementing the fact that none of the prime universe Ultras did not participate in it. However, little they know is that the prime Ultraman Taro had somehow joined the battle, evidenced when he mentioned to Hikaru about his student, Ultraman Mebius and his adventures on Earth. Episodes 150 and 151 features Ultraman Zero as the narrator with bonus original clips that include him alongside Showa Ultra Warriors. During episode 150, Zero and his teacher, Leo fought against Legionoids, luring the troops into one spot before finishing them in their ray attacks. The latter episode features Zero and Jack in a sparring match where both of them draw their Ultra Lances. Jack simply wins before Zero returned to the narration and brings the viewers to several clips featuring Ultra Warriors and their respective weapons. Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life In the third season's first episode, "wooser's hand to mouth life is back again", Wooser was piloting the Mecha Wooser and win against a space armada. But in the aftermath of the battle, he and his mecha robot left stranded in space, until he finds himself in a luminous light, where Ultraman Zero (accompanied by the UFZ), encourages him and thus helping Wooser to return to Earth. Zero makes his appearance again as a poster in Wooser's room and again as action figures alongside his UFZ teammates. While this episode is made with a collaboration to Tsuburaya Productions, Wooser himself shares the same voice actor to Ultraman Zero, Mamoru Miyano. Profile Stats *'Height': 49 m (5 m during the battle against Gubila & Gomess (S) in Ultraman Saga) *'Weight': 35,000 t **'w/ Techtor Gear armor': 45, 000 t **'w/ Ultimate Aegis armor': 55, 000 t *'Age': Over 5,900 years old (equivalent to 18 ~ 20 years old in Earth time) *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 70,000 tons *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Host(s)': Run, Nozomu Taiga *'Relationships' **'Father': Ultraseven **'Mother': Unnamed scientist in the Space Garrison Science and Technology Agency **'Master': Ultraman Leo **'Uncle': Seven's brother **'Aunt': Seven's sister **'Grandfather': Seven's father **'Grandmother': Seven's mother **'Grand aunt': Mother of Ultra **'Grand uncle': Father of Ultra **'Second Cousin': Ultraman Taro **'Step Second Cousin': Ultraman Ace Body Features * : Like his father, Zero also has a Beam Lamp on his forehead. Since Zero possesses a color timer, Zero's Beam Lamp's main use is for firing the Emerium Ray. * : Like his Father, Zero has Protectors on his chest, back and shoulders, which act as both armor and solar panels. * : Another trait inherited from his father, the Zero Sluggers are similar to the Eye Slugger. Though unlike Seven, Zero has two of them. * A standard color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Zero's Armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Strength': Thanks to his training and his natural potential, Zero has above average strength compared to the normal Space Ranger. Transformation Zero's host can use the Ultra Zero Eye to transform into Ultraman Zero. It is generally first summoned from the Ultra Zero Bracelet that appears on Zero's host and his Ultra form. Upon use the rise scene is similar to his father, except a full body shot of his host is seen as light particles gathering to transform him into Zero followed by his Zero Sluggers and appearing and resting on his head. He also has a "rise" sequence in Shining form, but it was only used to free himself from Belial's dark power. Thus, its status as a rise sequence is debatable. Zero_rise.jpg|Zero's Rise ZeroRunRise1.gif|Run's first transformation ZeroRiseRun2.gif|Run's second transformation TVTw-M.gif|Taiga's first transformation ZeroRiseTaiga.gif|Taiga's proper transformation ZeroShiningRise.gif|Shining Ultraman Zero's "rise" Forms : Two throwing weapons on his head that are similar to Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger. ** : A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. **'Reflection (Name Unknown)': Naturally resembling the Eye Slugger, the Zero Sluggers are capable of acting as mirror-like substances, which he used in a strategized attack against Virainias and his Tyrant. * : The Zero Sluggers turned into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. ** : A slashing attack with the energized Zero Twin Sword. * : Given to him by his father, it originally stored energy to allow his transformation three times in another universe. After gaining the Shield of Baraji, it became the , which allows Zero to operate in other universes without such limits. The brace allows Zero to do the following: ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ** : Though not seen, Zero can changes Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throw it to enemies before back to Ultraman Zero. It is very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. ** : Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. ** : Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate Form, Strong-Corona Zero or Luna-Miracle Zero and switch between them and his normal form. It also can merged Zero with Ultra Zero Bracelet to form Shining Zero. **'Form Split': When pressed into a wall by Alien Bat, Zero split himself in two, one was in Strong-Corona Zero, the other in Luna-Miracle Zero. It is unknown if this was one time incident or if he can do again at will. This ability is based on Dyna Miracle and Cosmos Corona's ability to split into clones. **'Combination': Zero was able to combine with Dyna and Cosmos to form Ultraman Saga changing the Ultimate Brace temporarily into the Saga Brace. It is unknown if he can do this again at will due to the nature of their merger. Zero Sluggers .png|Zero Sluggers Zero Slugger Attack.jpg|Zero Slugger Attack image ntrn.jpg|Zero Twin Sword Plasma Spark Slash 23.jpg|Plasma Spark Slash Ultra Zero Brace New.jpg|Ultra Zero Bracelet Ultimate Bracelet.png|Ultimate Bracelet imageyffyffugyfyf.jpg|Ultra Zero Lance Zero Form Change.jpg|Mode Change Form split.jpg|Form Split imageefvefvgevefed I combination.jpg|Combination IMG 4153.jpeg|Deflection ::;Special * : A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam. * : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. **'Powered-Up Wide Zero Shot': A stronger version of the Wide Zero Shot. Used in Ultraman Ginga S movie once acquiring Crossover Formation. * : A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. imagennhtynhthnhjnknhknhkhtnknhkhtnntkhkmhykyhm.jpg|Emerium Slash Ultraman Zero Zero Twin Shot.gif|Zero Twin Shot Powered Up Wide Zero Shot.png|Powered Up Wide Zero Shot Zero Wide Shot advanced.jpeg|Wide Zero Shot ::;Physical * : A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. * :A punch attack from Zero hands,revealed in a magazine scan. * : Zero covers his hand with fiery energy and performs a chop. First used to break Darkclops Zero Sluggers. * : Green energy discharges from his blows. Used against Robot Ultraseven. * : A punch from a fist covered in concentrated energy. Only used in a game. * : A pile driver performed by throwing the enemy in the air, jumping up high and grabbing them before driving them head first into the ground. Devised after receiving the Glen Driver. * : Zero's version of the Ultra Knocks Tactics, where he uses his foot to impart energy into the Zero Sluggers via a sweeping kick. Their destructive abilities are increased. *'Martial Arts Training': Having been trained by Leo, Zero has a similar fighting style to the martial arts master. He is taught in the way of Judo and Space Kenpo. **'Knifehand Strike': As one of the martial art movements taught by Leo, Zero is capable of performing a karate chop, with enough force being able to sever one of the horns of Mecha Gomora. * : Possibly a trait inherited from his father, Zero can utilize mental abilities for offensive purpose. This is when Zero knocked Jack away without touching Jack directly in their sparring match. imagebigbang.jpg|Big Bang Zero imagevfvg.jpg|Zero Driver 1-18 Feburary 2014.jpg|Ultra Kick Tactics Telekinesis.jpeg|Ultra Willpower Zero Kick.jpeg|Ultra Zero Kick IMG 0552.jpg|Ultra Zero Punch IMG 0547.jpg|Zero Beam Spike IMG 0548.jpg|Knifehand Strike ::;Miscellaneous *'Assimilation': Like other Ultras, Zero can merge with humans and reviving their life force as well. He was shown doing so via the Ultra Zero Bracelet but considering his race, it is most likely that he can do this by his own power. * : Zero can create a powerful shield of energy, which is more robust than most barriers. It comes in different variations of size and color. **'Capture Ray': Zero can use the Ultra Zero Defensor at a distance to capture/protect targets at a distance and carry them away to safety. * : An technique used to purify Mirror knight. *'Solar Recharge': Like his father, Zero can draw on the sun to power himself and circumvent his time limit on Earth like planets, however until he gained the Shield of Baraji, he was unable to draw energy from the suns of other dimensions. *'Size Change': Like his father, Zero can change his size from human size to his proper giant height. He uses the same stance as his father, crossing arms and bringing upright to the sides of his head to grow and the reverse to shrink. *'Zero Acceleration': Zero can move himself as a blur. Used against Glen Fire. *'Zero Blocking': Zero can use his bare hands to hold ultra beams. Seen when he fight Ace Robot. *'Zero Tether': A light from the Zero Bracelet. *'Crossover Formation': A momentary power boost used with other Heisei Ultras similar to Glitter Tiga and alternate Ultra Brothers' Glitter Version. * : Zero can create fireworks and launch at his foes, causing an huge explosion. This attack only appeared in the 2011 Ultraman Festival via Televi-kun contest entry and originally called under the entry name . * : A powerful cyclone from the Ultimate Bracelet. This attack only appeared in 2011 Ultraman Festival via Televi Magazine contest entry. *'Wave Intrusion': Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. He did so in Ultraman X episode 5 as Ultimate Zero, though in Shin Ultraman Retsuden, he is able to do it in his normal form. assilaimtiom.jpeg|Assimilation Igrfrrfvvrfvmage.jpg|Ultra Zero Defensor imagetngtnhhnhnnnhhn.jpg|Zero Lecter Zero Size Change.jpg|Size Change Zero Accleration 2.jpg|Zero Acceleration Solar recharge image.jpeg|Solar Recharge Capture Ray.jpeg|Capture Ray IMG 0545.jpg|Zero Blocking ::;Combination * : A flying kick with Ultraman Leo. * : A combination attack with Ultraman Leo where the the Ultras combine their energies into a powerful beam attack. * : A combination attack with Ultraseven using both the Eye Slugger and the Zero Sluggers. The bladed projectiles circle around each then cut apart an enemy. * : A combination Barrier created by Zero and Mirror Knight powers. *'Unnamed Combination Attack': A combined attack with the Zero Twin Swords and Zoffy's M78 Ray. Used against Birdon. * : A combination attack in Lost Heroes crossover game series. This attack is done with the help of God Gundam/Domon Kasshu, where both charge their respective Qi before charging with their punch attacks. Brggrrgrgbbrimage.jpg|Zero Leo Kick Imagedddd.jpg|Leo-Zero Double Flasher Zero Defense Mirror.jpg|Defense Mirror Zero Explosive_Big_Bang_FInger.jpg|Explosive Big Bang Finger Combination Zero.jpeg|Combination Zero - Armaments= The Techtor Gear armor covers half of Zero's head and part of his torso along with his hands. It also bears a large cross symbol on its front layer. Predating Zero's own debut in the 2009 movie, this form debuted first in the 2009 Ultraman Festival, providing assistance against Ultraman Belial. At this state, his identity was remained mysterious at that time. :;Techniques * : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. This was shown during his appearance in the 2009 Ultraman Festival, which was represented in the "L" style position while his right hand was holding a green-colored laser pointer. Wide Zero Shot Techtor Gear Zero.png|Wide Zero Shot - Hatred= Techtor Gear Hatred When Alien Bat fired at Zero, he was forced to wear a black version of the Tector Gear called the . The armor, similar to the original, limited Zero's strength and speed but also electrocuted Zero when he tried to remove it, making it as well shock restraints. However, Zero managed to tear off the armor and transform into his Strong-Corona Zero. }} - Slugger Gear= In 2010, Tsuburaya Prod. launched a competition called for the readers to design armed forms Ultraman Zero, where he would turn his Zero Sluggers into battle armor. After the competition ended, the two winning entries made their appearance in Ultraman Festival 2010, as Zero splits into three and his copies initiate the . is a blue armor from the entry of Televi-Kun worn by Zero once he charges his Zero Sluggers with luminous holy light. His chest sports a huge star logo and his arms covered by sharp thorns. Despite having little arsenal, Zero instead possess enormous agility and speed. :;Techniques ::;Special * : A stronger variant of Emerium Beam fired from the armor's star logo. Image Emerium start beam.jpg|Emerium Star Beam ::;Miscellaneous *'Acceleration': This form grants Zero the ability to move at greater speed while attacking his opponents with the thorns over his arms. - Keeper Form= Keeper Form is a silver armor from the Televi Magazine entry worn by Zero once his Zero Sluggers granted him enhanced strength. In contrast to Super Form, Keeper Form allows him to manifest brute strength to the greatest extent. Also, it is possible that this armor is the inspiration behind Ultimate Aegis and Ultimate Zero. :;Techniques ::;Special * : By absorbing incoming attacks by his armor, Zero can return fire to the opponent using the sword on his right arm. ::;Miscellaneous *'Shield': Zero's left arm is covered with a durable shield. }} - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baraji from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the which in turn has Zero become . This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. :;Techniques ::;Special * : The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. ** : A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero it was first used on Gigant Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. Dhsjsnsnhss.jpg|Final Ultimate Zero Trinity videotogif_2017.04.21_02.28.14.gif|Final Ultimate Zero ::;Physical * : From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. ** : Only appeared in crossover game, Lost Heroes 2, Ultimate Zero tag teams with GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ (Setsuna F. Seiei) to draw their swords and creates a huge GN Particle/Ultimate Aegis-powered energy sword construct before slashing the enemy with it. **'Energy Blade': Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. ** : Zero can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. Used on Eteglar. ULTIMATE ZERO SWOED.jpeg|Ultimate Zero Sword GN Ultimate Zero Sword.jpg|GN Ultimate Zero Sword Zero's Emrgy Blade.jpg|Energy Blade image zero energy slash .jpg|Sword Ray Ultimate Zero ::;Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Travel': Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). * : Since Ultimate Zero is an armament, he retains his original flying kick attack. This was once used to attack Etelgar in Ginga S Movie. *'Shielding': As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Zero can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. *'Wave Intrusion': Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. He did so in Ultraman X episode 5 as Ultimate Zero, though in Shin Ultraman Retsuden, he is able to do it in his normal form. Zerotravel.jpg|Dimensional Travel image Ultimate aegis shield.jpg|Shielding }} - Mode Changes= is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities and statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode and powerful attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. It specializes in exerting great force in hand-to-hand combat. :;Techniques ::;Special * : After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still powerful. It is a combination of Dyna's Garnate Bomber and Cosmos' Naybuster Ray. IMG 0600.jpeg|Garnet Buster ::;Physical *'Strength': Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power EX Red King. * : Zero can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of punch and kick to opponent. His limbs are coated in fiery aura. * : Using his new found strength, Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex which then traps in a net of light, allowing Zero to finish them off. Imagesnajmajajajstrenght_.jpg|Strength Strong Corona Attack.jpg|Strong-Corona Attack IMG 0350.jpeg|Ultra Hurricane ::;Miscelleanous * : Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Zero Lance from the Ultimate Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Energy Slash': From the Ultra Zero Lance, Zero is able to create blue energy slash to damage foes. Seen when he fought against Surai. ** : Still wearing the Ultimate Brace, Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Luna-Miracle. IMG 0355.jpeg|Ultra Zero Lance IMG 0353.jpeg|Energy Slash IMG 0351.jpeg|Mode Change - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode and speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. It exists for energy attacks, high speed battles and ending conflicts with no bloodshed. :;Techniques ::;Special Moves * : Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. * : Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/protects them in a barrier. To do this he sometimes gathers light from the Ultimate Brace. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. Used to tame a rampaging Silvergon. It is based primarily on Cosmos' Luna Full Moon Rect and Dyna's Revolium Wave. *'Life Saving Beam': An unnamed technique that Zero used to save Pigmon's life. Resembles the Luna Wave to a degree but that technique only calms monsters. *'Soul Purifying Wave': An unnamed technique that Zero used to purify the four monster souls in Alien Bat, sending them back to the after life and striping him of his power. It resembles the Revolium Wave but that technique had a different ability. * : In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemstar's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionally link at the time) without ill effect, destroying the two monsters. * : A pulse of energy from Zero's hand, it was used to knock back Armored Mefilas. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. However it has not been shown destroying a target. It is a combination of Cosmos' Moonlight Smash and Dyna's Revolium Wave. Zero LunaMiracle launch an attack.jpg|Miracle Zero Slugger IMG 0346.jpeg|Particluna Miracle IMG 0352.jpeg|Full Moon Wave IMG 0347.jpeg|Soul Purify Wave IMG 0349.jpeg|Life Saving Ray Revolium Smash.jpg|Revolium Smash ::;Miscelleanous * : Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Crescent Slash (Name unknown)': A crescent shaped energy slash via the Ultra Lance by stirking the opponent. Used to finish Hyper Zetton. ** : Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. ** : Still wearing the Ultimate Brace, Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Strong-Corona. IMG 0356.jpeg|Ultra Zero Defender IMG 0601.jpeg|Ultra Lance IMG 0602.jpeg|Crescent Slash }} - Shining= Shining Ultraman Zero is a form of Zero that appears in Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. It was first achieved when Zero challenged Belial inside his mind and managed to find the strength to expel Belial's darkness by the words support from his then deceased teammates and absorbing the entire energy of a sun (which represented all of his light, literally and spiritual). It is similar to Glitter Tiga in that it is the realization of the full potential of Light. In this form the Ultimate Bracelet is fully integrated with Zero along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Zero first entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Star Drive when he left Shining form he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. His regular Color Timer is replaced with . He later consciously used this form to finish off the Eteldummy of Ultraman Belial with his Shining Emerium Slash, after weakening him with Mode Changes. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy his target in an instant. (Ultraman All Star Chronicles Only) * : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam, able to pushed back Belial several yards. Shinning Zero Wide Shot.jpg|Shinning Wide Zero Shot Shining Emerium Slash2.jpg|Shining Emerium Slash ::;Miscellaneous *'Energy Backlash (Name Unknown)': From a energy spark on his left hand, Zero can repel any target he choose. *'Self-Exorcism (Name Unknown)': Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. * : Zero is able to gather a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, Zero can change history using this technique. However, such a feat drains Zero's power drastically. * : First used in Ultra Fight Orb, Zero can create a pocket dimension to isolate himself and other passengers from the real world. The dimension's time flow is faster than the normal rate of the real world, allowing him to use it as a training spot. IMG 0357.jpeg|Energy Backlash IMG 0358.jpeg|Self-Exorcism Shining Star Drive!.jpg|Shining Star Drive ShiningField.png|Shining Field - Beyond= Ultraman Zero Beyond